Talk:Main Page
Bios and Stories I've been looking at a lot of the character pages and noticed a particularly bad trend in what qualifies as a 'bio'. Bio sections should really only be a couple of paragraphs in length which describe the very basics of a character. It should not be a complete walk-thru of the game that the character appears in. Rudy Roughknight's bio is a little long, but is close to a perfect example of what this wikia is looking for. Story information on a character's page should get its own section, and only be relevant to major evens for the character. - Vanguard 15:59, November 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm afraid I'll have to disagree with that. "Bio" as a root word means life. I'm guessing that the shortened phrase "Bio" comes from the biography, which is an entire book written about the course of an individual's lifetime or just a specific part of it, if it's that interesting. (Picasso's "Blue Period", John Lenon's "Long Weekend".) Having a few off the cuff sentences about the character is more like a synopsis than a bio. As long as something isn't overly focused on something or rambling, like, say 1000 Words on Rudy's time spent in Surf Village before going on with other things in his life, I don't think we have to worry about overall page length. Alot of people read wikis when they're bored and for fun; if a particular section isn't interesting to them they can just scroll past it. RaquelApplegate 18:09, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :The deal with the articles (it's been long enough that I don't remember specifically which) was that someone had transcribed much of each game's GameFAQ article and stated that as the character's story. In these cases it was a LITERAL walk-thru of the entire game rather than a biographical article on the title character. Generally speaking, once you're past a page or two, you've either exhausted a particular character's bio, or there's something mentioned that should be its own detailed page. - Vanguard 19:26, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Abandoned much? This place hasn't been edited in TWO MONTHS! Not even the admin here has been checking in on the place! I think it's high time we get some more info and work harder, shouldn't we? --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Wild ARMs']] [[User talk:Sonicrox14|' Destiny ]] - [[Virginia Maxwell| Virginia Maxwell ]] - 04:39, 20 August 2009 (UTC) : Sorries! Summer really killed my schedule, unfortunately, though that should be changing now. I was kinda hoping that some of the remaining fan groups would have stopped around, at least, but alas. But with summer now over, the kids in school, at all, I'll have more time to get to it. Vanguard 04:13, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I'll admit to have almost stopped coming here, too, but only because I was working on my fanon game, (which still isn't done yet). Plus, I've had editing problems for some reason lately, so I won't be as much help here as I used to be. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Wild ARMs']] [[User talk:Sonicrox14|' Destiny ]] - [[Virginia Maxwell| Virginia Maxwell ''']] - 04:59, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Trying to clean up your 'font colors', Sonicrox14. Careful with them as it makes looking at a page very much a pain when they're not closed properly. - Vanguard 16:01, November 5, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't say the Wild Arms Wikia is ever abandonned...It's just that the core user base is very small, and you know how complicated life gets. RaquelApplegate 18:15, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Brad Evans I've had to set both Brad Evans and Billy Pilder's pages as protected. Once again a brand new poster has rewritten the article to say that "Yes, they're gay! The game doesn't say that they're not!" as some bizarre proof for the gay community. If someone has concrete proof that a romantic relationship was the intent between these two characters, then please put it forward FIRST. Otherwise the article on the 'controversy' stands as is. - Vanguard 03:10, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :On this note I've had to ban another use for this issue, due to making threats against me (getting the wikia people to 'look into my behavior') and for linking to gay political advocacy sites. I'm willing to entertain a better way to phrase the Brad Evans article in question, but NOT with the virtual gun pointed to my head, and also not in order to comply with a 'politically correct standard' that seems impossible to keep up with. - Vanguard 16:09, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ::As an outsider to this wiki, the edits to the Brad Evans article on 10-11 December looked like they changed the text to a more neutral point of view, which neither confirmed nor denied the issue. Just my $0.02. 15:56, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not going to revisit this issue or unlock the article in the near future. I also don't appreciate 'outsider dogpiling' on this issue, particularly from people who are hardly disinterested parties. The article remains locked for the indefinite future, accordingly. It's accurate and neutral in the present form. - Vanguard 19:32, December 18, 2010 (UTC) The Nightburn Acklund article It may seem silly to pick at it, but I've noticed there's something wrong about the Nightburn Acklund article. Seems like a simple problem, right? Thing is, that infobox is already at the top of the edit page and the text won't wrap around the info box. I've tried a number of things to figure out what the problem is, but I'm coming up with nothing. Paragraph separations don't seem to work either, which further concerns me. As someone who feels some responsibility for the care of some of these articles and their structure, this is something I can't help but feel I should address. Could the page itself have some kind of bad code to it? If so, maybe someone could delete the page and remake it from scratch and see if that works out? -- Goketsuji Fan 17:45, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed. You were using the 'file' tag in the image instead of 'image'. I swapped that and added the Wild Arms 5 header and that seemed to take care of both issues - Vanguard 20:12, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, so that was the problem. I was paranoid something was terribly wrong. Thanks. -- Goketsuji Fan 02:30, December 28, 2010 (UTC) GameFaq Pages Just a quick note. This site isn't meant for GameFaq-style material. Pages should not be made to 'show how to beat a boss' or to explain how to solve a dungeon. (A trivia note for unusual encounters, such as using 'hot and cold on Trask') is perfectly fine, however. - Vanguard (talk) 22:19, August 11, 2012 (UTC)